


[双德贾荷] Beast On - Pre Game

by ex_skeleton



Series: Beast On [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: Cyberpunk AU。影射欧冠。有一点软水和猴多出场。灵感来自于Titanfall、Sonnie's Edge、热血高校233和LOL 23333。发现Arena即可以翻译竞技场也可以翻译体育场。足球类比集体角斗也很带感。传统打架耍帅吧。奶你贾！尝试一种新的写法（尤利西斯，毁我一生）恭喜他军！动手作法2333- 奇迹是利物浦的颜色。艺术是阿贾克斯的颜色。- 我想看奇迹与艺术的人间对决。





	[双德贾荷] Beast On - Pre Game

**Beast on.**

 

**00.**

“去斗兽吗？这可能是一生一次的机会了。皇家马德里来阿姆斯特丹。”

“Frenkie，咱们两个队抽签抽到彼此，即将比赛，赛场下私自斗兽是重罪，”

“你跟我装啥呢？那不是你最欣赏的拉莫斯吗。你难道不想跟拉莫斯one on one吗？”

“……是你想跟莫德里奇one on one吧！”

“……你就说你想不想吧！“

”……咳，想。“

  
**01.**

范德萨坐在仅有他一人的会议桌上，打开AR云端会议室，虚拟的人影投射在空着的座椅上，某个高层会议开始。

有人说：收到小道消息，你们的两个天才少年要去私自找皇家马德里的主力斗兽啊？

范德萨不以为意地点点头。

有人问：你打算怎么办？

范德萨依然不以为意：孩子想玩儿就让他们去吧。

有人无可奈何：赛场外斗兽可是要被取消比赛资格的，欧冠梦想呢？

范德萨反问：我们难道管的住他们吗？

——当然不。荷兰角斗场50年来的问题：我们根本管不住自己的战士。

范德萨继续提出扎心提问：而且在座的各位有资格说吗。各位年轻时候干的事儿出格多了吧。这就私下斗个兽而已。

——这可能也是荷兰角斗的传统了。他们这帮与会的人，年轻时候什么顶撞教练的，大赛退赛的，因为跟教练理念不和罢赛的，持棍在更衣室斗殴的，应有尽有，没有他们干不出来的。

“那你总不可能就看着他们去作死？”

“禁止不了的事情就去监管嘛，就像咱们国家的电子致幻剂或者处理器麻醉病毒一样。”

“哦？你有想法了？”

“阿姆斯特丹地下斗兽场的话事人是范德法特，大家也都很熟悉嘛。”

 

  
**02.**

Frenkie关闭了自己身上一切电子设备，披上隔断电子信号探测的织铅披风，趁着夜色摸到了范德法特的办公室的时候，范德法特正在对着通讯器有说有笑。看到他来了，更是差点拍桌，并一把打开把通讯器的麦克风。

于是Frenkie听见了通讯的另一头，自己的顶头老板范德萨说：“那俩小子可能就要到你那儿去了。他们可能还会让你帮着联系莫德里奇。他们要是斗兽你就安排场地安排人吧，你看着点儿，让他们点到为止。最好还是不要被UEFA发现，被禁赛就不好了。”

Frenkie脸上一阵绿。

呵呵，他和Matthijs觉得自己神不知鬼不觉，万万没想到早就被安排得明明白白。

范德法特一边保证“那是你放心我是谁啊这么多年我的场子都没被毙过”，一边关上通讯器抬头看着他，也是早就料到他会过来，一脸看热闹不嫌事儿大，像极了一只因狡猾而发福的老狐狸：“你们想跟莫德里奇和拉莫斯单挑啊？”

Frenkie：“……………………这么明显吗。”

范德法特说：“那当然。抽签抽到皇马，还是可能是你们俩在一起的最后一个赛季，也就是一起面对莫德里奇和拉莫斯这两个对你们来说各自有意义的人的最后机会，你们能放过？”

还真全说对了。

范德法特继续说：“以我对卢卡的了解，他一定也是想会会你的。你不用我去牵线搭桥。我的斗兽场的请柬给你，就这个胸章，里面是一个transimitter和一个chip。他们来咱们的克鲁伊夫竞技场的时候你找个机会给卢卡就好了。”

Frenkie问：“拉莫斯呢？”

范德法特意味深长地一笑：“只要卢卡同意，就相当于他们两个人同意了。你也是Pilot，你懂的吧。”

 

  
**03.**

从阿姆斯特丹返回马德里的飞行器上，莫德里奇把玩着手里那枚精巧的胸章。

做得很牢靠，是特殊合金的，不依赖特殊手艺打开胸章就无法读取信号的那种，一种黑市避过各种关口的信号扫描的常见做法。

令他意料之外同时意料之中的是，这是在赛后握手致意的时候，那个与他对位的金发中场滑进他指缝里的。

电光石火，只一瞬间。

他刚打了一场令人疲惫而酣畅淋漓的比赛，对面是11个……小疯子。满场疯跑，意气风发，机动性极强，各个都像是草原上的豹子。

当然他毕竟是他，在Pilot这个位置上他已经是某种意义上历史最高的成就了，过去的一年刚刚收到了角斗世界个人奖项的大满贯。说青史上留的名肯定比不上远古四圣，但说这是这一代多智近妖成就近神，他可以欣然接受这个赞誉。这场比赛的区域对决1on1，他和与他对位的对面21号还有很长的距离，他将对方逼得回撤并不耗费过多力气。而Pilot打好了才可能走向下一个境界，炼成中场发动机Playmaker，他作为这一代最好的Playmaker，调动全场的经验也远胜对方。

他如今已经走到某种意义的顶点，才知道这个滋味可能不那么好受。他的天命现在只是在等待后人超越他，这一代的后人还特别才华横溢。与他星飞风驰的那个眼神交汇摧枯拉朽，他们都迅速地、真正的、赤裸裸地见识了彼此的精神图景。

拉莫斯洗牌的行为被他教育了一下，这是轻敌了。他对未来的主场战感到一种压力。这一定不会好打。

就像是……与迅速进化的年幼的物种过招，自己的招数、经验、直觉在战斗中尽数展现，而对方会贪婪地学习，在战斗中成长，与罕见强者的战斗哺育了他们的血肉。

——自古弑神的都是少年人。

他知道这种感觉，甚至有种风水轮流转的欣慰感。当年他的敌人们看他，应该也是这种惶然。“未来”这个词天生对人类有压倒性的蛊惑力，是光明版本的未知的深渊。

因此，他很兴奋。

千锤百炼后的战斗神经，危险和兴奋早就成了一回事。

他也很期待。下一次交手，不知道这个队伍又会成长成什么样子。

待君来战。

这才让王座上的岁月有滋有味。

 

  
**04.**

现代角斗是这个时代的足球。地球的球民运动，如今也像世纪前的足球一样，有完善的训练体系，优秀的战士各个身家资产都上千万，角斗的队伍是区域意见领袖和经济风向标。

它的技术来自于信息时代的信息爆炸，和探索宇宙需要操控的精密机械，人们发现或许单个人脑已经无法满足拓展疆域和自我的需求，于是神经工程使意识变得可控，人类开始像虫族那样直接进行精神连通，完成第一次科技带来的进化。

当这种技术被大面积普及民用，乃至用作消遣的运动项目中后，人们发现，光是精神操控带来的乐趣和战术多样性已经足够丰富，足球比赛或许可以不要这个球，或许可以像电子竞技那样变成双方攻坚战。

它的风靡被誉为人类历史的返租，在早就遍历太阳系、飞行器满天、人人活在混合实境、意识信号化离开身体、身体也可以接受机械改造加装电子元件的时代，当年在罗马帝国用来取悦人群的角斗反而成为了最具影响力的运动，11人制的竞技场对战可以让上亿人的热血沸腾。

斗兽是简化版的角斗，如同街球之于职业足球。它不需要电子设备精密的场地，精神链接后谁都可以玩儿，也不需要很多人，甚至可以1v1或者2v2。它是童年、年轻人无处发泄的精力，街头文化，ghetto，地下斗兽场和廉价啤酒。

但无论谁最开始都是从斗兽开始的。喜欢斗兽的人才能放弃一切用自己的一生成就一个优秀的角斗士。

UEFA禁止参赛队伍私下对战，于是接受了斗兽约战的双方要是想练练手，最好是去那种即使认出他们是谁也不会像官方告发的、犯罪分子聚集的地方。

夜色中拉莫斯带莫德里奇来到一处破败的街区，空地的墙壁上是张牙舞爪的荧光涂鸦。他们都蒙着脸披着防信号探测的衣服，看起来与这个街区融为一体。

他们感受得出来这个街区在黑暗中收拢着爪牙谨慎地观察着他们，暗处都是不法之徒闪烁的目光。他们这个样子实在很像来踢馆的。

但这就是来这里的含义。

莫德里奇找了一处废弃电子元件堆成的小山盘腿坐好。

他闭上眼睛，精神链接展开。

他的大脑活动被脑侧的传感器捕捉、增强、无线传输、被拉莫斯的边缘神经接收。

精神连通当然是危险的，所以每个人的精神都有层层防火墙，还有对“自我”的坚持作为根源的防御。而高水平竞技的角斗士或者地下以人命和赌台为代价的斗兽，需要在连通过程中自觉降下防火墙、尽可能无缝地意识对接。

拉莫斯将自己的精神和肉体控制权都交给了他。

而他为了操控两幅精神，最大化地放弃了对自身身体的控制。

这是一种极其玄妙的体验。他们融合了。他的身体也成了他的。他们的意识成了共同体。他呼吸着拉莫斯的呼吸。拉莫斯执行着他的欲望。

天地玄黄，宇宙南柯，你我的意识，微弱的电磁信号。

人与人之间的浩渺星河。只心念一动。

Sync start.

Pilot bystand.

Titan ready.

Sync complete.

Now, beast on.

 

  
**05.**  
阿贾克斯的孩子多少有点没大没小。

某天训练后，Matthijs正好堵上来阿贾克斯开会的范德法特，腼腆一笑问：”你来陪我们练练手吧？“

范德法特懵了：？？？

Matthijs接着笑得一脸无辜：“你不是跟莫德里奇当过队友？”

范德法特一时迷惑不知如何反应，感觉这俩孩子是真的没把私自斗兽当成严重违纪，甚至还想发动阿贾克斯陪练。

那这就太有意思了。

角斗士的热血会流一辈子，早就退役当老板的人也是一样。于是范德法特心中有了一个主意。

于是事情就变得很有意思。

于是刚从U19下班准备回家的教练海廷加被老队友范德法特拦住了。海廷加：？？

然后他们看到了训练完准备去洗澡，然后谁知道要去干点什么的亨特拉尔和范德贝克。亨特拉尔看到老队友们齐齐看着他，几个眼神交流过去，瞬间懂了这是什么意思。

这可是上一代阿贾克斯天才们的默契。

亨特拉尔：“哟，你们要跟Matthijs和Frenkie斗兽啊。”

海廷加好无辜：“我是被拉过来的。我好想回家吃饭。”

亨特拉尔露出了他一贯恶作剧之前的那种表情，Donny马上觉得要大事不好：“那我也加入吧。好久没一起玩儿了。“

Donny赶紧试图挽回局面：”你不是个Reaper吗。人家Pilot和Titan 2v2你凑啥热闹。”

姜还是老的辣，亨特拉尔就等着他这句话呢：“你可以打Reaper位，加上你正好。”

Donny：…………

他仰天无言，明白自己被坑了。

此时一位大boss高调路过，人高马大早就看到了他们这边的骚动，施施然凑了过去，问：“你们干什么呢？”

陪大boss走出来的奥纳纳预感不好，开始琢磨怎怎么不动声色地降低自己存在感然后开溜。但是大boss范德萨马上断了他这条念想：“哦？你们要斗兽啊？那再加我一个4v4吧。安德烈，你去跟Matthijs和Donny一组怎么样。”

Frenkie对这一切一无所知，他让Matthijs去把范德法特拉过来，自己正在指挥地形机器人把一块平时用不上的训练场布置成斗兽场。

他听到动静一回头，瞬间惊了：……怎么有这么多人？？？还都是大佬？？？

然而大佬并不是来阻止他们的。大佬们是来火上浇油助纣为虐的。

范德萨说既然已经有4v4了，不如正式一点变成5v5传统斗兽。于是他回办公室把前Bastion·奥维马斯拉下了水，而Matthijs路上拐带了一脸懵逼已经一只脚踏上自己飞行器的、Matthijs心中“为什么只能选C罗梅西呢，我选齐耶赫”的那位齐耶赫。

小朋友们一脸懵逼的走向了一侧，虽然还是懵的，但是这么多年一起训练，身体自然而然地走到了斗兽场里合适的位置。往对面一看，猛然意识到，我的天，这是个什么神兽阵仗。

他们的对面，前代阿贾克斯人相视一笑，嘴上都挂着谜之弧度。

一些无关人员当然看热闹不嫌事大，尤其是Daley这种出生前就是阿贾克斯会员、现在也算队内资历老的一个，高高兴兴地凑过来问：“是要阿贾克斯现役对阿贾克斯元老吗？那我拍下来给大家看吧。”

本来要坐上齐耶赫的飞行器一起去浪的他的朋友们以Noussair为首，非常上道儿地开始欢呼：“现役队加油啊！”

围观的Carel被大佬们分配了任务：“你来裁判怎么样？”

Frenkie觉得这一切已经完完全全朝他不能控制的方向急转而去了。他本来只是想秘密地问问范德法特莫德里奇的习惯和特点，想想怎么在斗兽的时候逼他出招——他没想赢，本来也是点到为止，他相信自己和莫德里奇都明白他们的目的应该是借此更多地了解彼此。Frenkie并不知道这会变成阿贾克斯合家欢，这要是被发现了他们所有人都会被禁赛处罚吧。但是，就像范德萨说的：

——“只要你们不说出去没人知道。”

法不责众。真的法不责众。

Carel入戏很快：“各位beaster各就各位！”

远在中东的斯内德迅速上线，他恰好正在和同在中东的真·北德容聚餐，一看到这种热闹饭都不吃了，甚至已经各自倒好了一杯酒准备凑热闹，在阿贾克斯大群里说：“Daley你开个全息直播吧。“四散各地的阿贾克斯的孩子们纷纷响应。

Carel这时候让地形机器人开启了场地周围内的干扰频段，避免他们这些围观人士的神经活动被干扰。他当个裁判非常像模像样，吐字清晰有力：“允许自由开启精神链接。”

在一瞬间，气氛完全变了。

一边是想在男神和自己看着长大的球星面前证明自己的认真，另一边是想看看”我们的未来”涨到了几斤几两的认真。

Frenkie对上范德法特的眼神，那人还是玩味的一脸笑容，仿佛不管发生什么都无法改变他脸上的神情。

这是那个曾经轻描淡写地说“球迷们喜欢后脚跟，那就做给他们看”的范德法特。历代阿贾克斯场上的人，哪个不是像他们一样，才华丰沛得可以溢出来。

——而我想赢他。

不需要交流。培养他、Matthijs、Donny、齐耶赫和奥纳纳的是同一套打磨许多年的训练体系。世人赞叹的他们的精妙配合，不过是通过几百次的训练共同写进大脑和肌肉记忆里的条件反射。5v5的阵型一般是2-2，他感受到Matthijs自觉地与他站成了一条线。

精神链接展开。

Sync start.

Pilot bystand.

Titan ready.

Reaper ready.

Bastion ready.

Guardian ready.

Sync complete.

Pilot·Frenkie通过意识向伙伴们的意识广播：I ride now。

于是Reaper·Donny敏锐的感官、Bastion·齐耶赫锋利的战斗直觉、Titan·Matthijs强横的身体素质、Guardian·Onana坚韧的精神属性，这些神经信号灌入Frenkie耳后的接收器、预处理之后被输进Frenkie的大脑里。他在这里根据战局即时分配给伙伴们应有的数值，提升他们需要被提升的技能。

此刻他是Pilot的进阶，Playmaker。是一个人掌管全局之人，即使这个全局是4人制的，他还不太能一个人管11个人，还需要4-3-3中另外两位pilot配合。但他的才能就是Playmaker的，从此刻到那个殿堂里，差着只有累积的精神力和战斗经验。

Now, beast on.

 

  
**06.**  
欧冠对于Matthijs来说是一个熟悉又陌生的概念。

这是他的第一次欧冠旅程，始自附加赛，目标是过冬，万万没想到一路上越战越勇，在战斗中迅速成长，一路上到了四强。

许多记者多次向世界描绘他们的冷静，镇定，成熟，特别见过世面，完全不像第一次来欧冠的，无论面对德甲霸主、意甲霸主还是五年四冠，都丝毫不慌。

Matthijs对此不以为意，他确实不知道有啥好慌的，他们整个队大部分人都，结果这种镇定的舒适感就传达给了全队。

现在想想，可能是因为他对于欧洲战场很熟悉。

他小时候经常去做客的兄弟家，那家的父亲特别可爱，每次都给他们准备好冰激凌，还会讲好多笑话。那个人好像同时是欧冠决赛最年轻的进球记录保持者，19岁就在欧洲之巅一鸣惊人。但在Matthijs的记忆里，那就是个好玩儿的叔叔而已。

后来他在国家队的主教练，看着他总是一脸慈祥的那一位，好像同时以关键表现给巴塞罗那带去了第一个欧洲冠军。

再往上捋，功勋卓著得不可超越、一己之力改变了角斗世界历史进程的那一位，是一个周周在专栏上爱之深黑之切，临终前念念不忘“my club”的老人。

从小到大他有过交流的“大人”里，人均家里得有那么两三个杯子，一般都被他们这帮小辈拿来打桌游的时候当魔法师的圣杯。还有一些他可能要很久以后才能用上的经验，什么比赛了过多次有过太多成就之后如何保持斗志，或者前一轮崩盘后后一轮怎么给自己做思想工作绝处逢生，这都是餐桌谈话，或者被朋友的父母顺道送回家的车内闲聊。

久经战场的人的人生经验和处世方式，向他们毫无保留地言传身教，于是润物细无声地滋养了他们。

这里功成名就的人满地爬，冠军是一种很普遍的存在，阿贾克斯的孩子从少年时代习以为常，乃至觉得拿不了冠军才不正常。

后来Matthijs会知道，这就叫家底深厚，又名祖上阔过，就会流传下冠军的气质和血液。而这世界上有两种家底深厚。

一种是皇家马德里这样的英雄来去。

一种是像阿贾克斯这样的一脉相传。

皇家马德里的荣光因为迅速的迭代永远鲜活，而一脉相传的好处是，固然他们会有平淡的时候，会有不得志的时候，但只要这种血脉还在，自1900的阿姆斯特丹和1972的欧洲之巅流传，在一代代人心中不灭的火焰里融合，烧得更旺盛更坚韧更瑰丽，又在一代代人落叶归根的言传身教里累积叠加，捧到他们手里，已经是如同魔术师的血脉一样隽永的回路。

他们不需要成为冠军。他们天生就是。

通向欧洲之巅不是攀登高峰，而是归乡。

虽然路途艰辛，充满未知的危险，偶尔也恐慌，但是，他们并没有在做前人没有做过的事情，这就有底气多了。

所以他们在抽到皇家马德里的时候全更衣室欢呼，他在知道要和尤文对战之后一心只想会会那个男人，而Frenkie知道自己和巴萨分落两个半区后，最大的忧虑是这就只能在决赛遇到梅西了，巴萨加油啊。甚至他们带着几代人的期望回到四强之后，这几代人看着曼城和热刺的比赛，一个个不知好歹得跟他们安排的四强战是“先干曼城，再干巴萨”，就像多年前克鲁伊夫想世界杯和巴西阿根廷德国分在同一个小组；这都绝不是处于狂妄。

——我渴望与罕见强者相遇。这才是我成长过程中最熟悉的。

这是骨子里的浪漫主义。骨子里血红色的艳丽和纯白少年的风神。还有早就被宠坏了的心理预期。

仅仅成为冠军并不能让他们实现自我。冠军阿姆斯特丹摆着不少呢。这个冠军还得成为得特别漂亮特别荡气回肠才行。

 

  
**07.**  
比”魔王降临“更可怕的事情是什么。

是”雏刀试血”。

拉莫斯翻手机新闻的时候翻到阿贾克斯捧起了荷兰杯，新闻里写着“这是许多球员第一次随阿贾克斯获得冠军”。拉莫斯顿了一下，把这句话念给莫德里奇听。

于是莫德里奇也顿了一下。

他明白为什么拉莫斯只念了这句话。他们都明白。遍历过多世事，手握过多荣光，他们与一个更广阔的境界相连，偶尔也能窥探到世界的齿轮。

莫德里奇回答：“这是见过血了。”

拉莫斯点头。

他们心里同时出现了一句话：再也停不下来了。

尝过血的味道就停不下来了。

角斗士就是野兽，没有那种野兽般的战斗神经也无法成为优秀的角斗士，胜利、冠军、风光加冕这些事情吸引着他们，简单粗暴地如同血腥味吸引着残酷的猎食者。在没有亲身体会过捧起奖杯的滋味的时候，所谓胜利也好荣耀也好都是遥远的概念，知道它们很好，但是不知道它们为什么好。而在体会过肾上腺素流经身体然后爆发之后——

那感觉。性快感比不上。斗兽时精神肉体的同步也比不上。这世界上绝没有任何东西比得上。

见过血了的意思就是再也不会纯洁了，用天真无邪换在这个世界游刃有余的底气。他们会追寻着胜利的滋味和捧起奖杯的快感，至死方休。

那剑指马德里吧。

莫德里奇走到窗口看着马德里的夜色。

拉莫斯笑着问他：“你希望他们来马德里？怎么给对手加油呢。”

莫德里奇耸耸肩：“你不想输给冠军吗？”

 

  
**08.**  
也有人说，阿贾克斯这一路太幸运了，式微的德甲霸主，内部混乱的西甲霸主，碰到个阿莱格里的尤文图斯，对方还让了几个主力，到了伦敦，甚至对方直接让了英国球王和亚洲球王。这是什么运气，天选之贾。

但跟阿贾克斯交手过的那些久经战场的人，多少都觉得，被天选或许也是理所当然的。

一种直观感受是，从走入场地，到列队唱歌，到合影，队长握手，这都很正常，对方斗志昂扬，战意汹涌。这是一场正常的高水平角斗。

但是一旦他们跑到自己的位置上，哨声一响，就有什么东西不一样了。

说不上是什么，但是那些喧嚣躁动的热血，那些渴望冠军名利鲜花掌声的不安分，似乎就都褪去了，留下的只是最纯粹的那些，像是雪山最深处的那块千年寒冰打磨成的、透明的刃，折射出的光芒是沧海的熠熠清光。

纯粹的战意。

和纯粹的快乐。

莫德里奇在意识到那是什么的时候，恍然间想到最开始在扎达尔，战争中被设置成难民营的酒店，他当年还那么小，就知道在停车场里玩耍，斗兽的雏形。

再遥远一些，二战时乌克兰国家队被要求与盖世太保比赛，只有盖世太保赢了他们才能活着回家。可是哨声一响，所有人都忘记了放水。[1]

再往历史里探寻，圣诞节的一战前线，德军和英军战士从战壕里爬出来，进行了一场友谊的比赛。

为什么斗兽？因为这很快乐。

一种人类共通的情感。

能使人类情感共通的东西，艺术、文学、音乐、运动，都是伟大的，角斗也是一样。

所以有世界杯。

所以人们为对手喝彩，发生在其他队伍上的不幸会令这个世界众志成城。

所以以职业生涯谱写的一人一座城的忠诚会打动人心，越老越妖在任何一个地方都能挥洒自如的绝对的能力也可以。

阿贾克斯的角斗就是这种共通的、返璞归真的快乐。不管赛前多少压力，脑子里想了多少东西，只要上了场，那就是满场飞奔高高兴兴地玩耍。主动权被抢走了就再抢回来了，阵型的弱点被突破了那就迅速换一个。对手很优秀，很强大，那就在战斗中把他们强大优秀的地方学过来。我有个什么突如其来的灵感，那就秀一下。

不管我心里有什么，哪怕是国仇家恨，民族大义，战争饥荒，流离失所，只要站在场上，那就只是纯粹的快乐而已，和有幸互为对手的人尽情一战而已。

他们还有逼人的灵气，来自五十年的“用脑子角斗”的追求，从阿贾克斯走出来的就没有过战商不高的人。在控场型打法逐渐被防守反击取代，整个角斗世界的战术趋近保守的时候，阿贾克斯大开大合，带着不粘滞的控场和精准的跑位。

观赏感可太好了。

斗兽是为了自我的乐趣，而角斗的历史本源是取悦观众啊。范德法特早就看得很明白，“观众想看后脚跟，那就做给他们看”。身长八尺流光四溢，就是用来挥霍的。

自由自在，漂漂亮亮。

——连对手都不能不被打动。

——连上帝都会被打动吧。

 

**09.**

荷兰全级别国脚群里，VVD在巨大的快乐和释然中居然想得起来发，“马德里见。”不愧是队长。

科曼大手一挥：“你们马德里见的话，欧国联咱们就换套阵容。真的可以。”

于是在国家队二阵容的阿克德芙还有小朋友们纷纷表示是啊你们放心地去啊，三喵交给我们（x。

Matthijs、Frenkie、Donny和Daley：？？？我们还没、还没比呢。

但是。好的。我们谨慎地痛快一战。克鲁伊夫竞技场在上。阿姆斯特丹在下。

马德里见。

 

 **10.**  
玩儿得尽兴！

**Author's Note:**

> 引用  
> [1] 来自@狗熊与全球变暖与猪
> 
> p.s.  
> 本篇涉及的科技恰好是我的研究方向之一；欢迎来交流啊！（x
> 
> 这篇是写软水双德斗兽前后的故事；斗兽中还没有写，会用那一篇开精神控制的车吧（x 和神与少年的对话！
> 
> 对位是，中场是Pilot，一个类似题材很常用的驾驶员（x）的职业，Titanfall和Sonnie's Edge都是；后卫是Titan，听起来就很能刚很能打的样子；Winger是Bastion，他们要攻防一体，进能突破防线，退能收好肋部；前锋是Reaper，撕碎对手的防御，猎手的灵感。
> 
> 奇迹是他军的颜色！我和一个他军球迷兄弟几年奶欧冠决赛都中得比较多。这一次也希望！和兄弟的球队决赛见！然后我们（看自己的球队）痛痛快快地战一场！


End file.
